The Redemption Chronicles
by panzershrekunion
Summary: Who new the Primordials have Half Human Part God/Titan/Primordial Children too.This is about the Adventures of Odysseus Heart and his friends.Percy Jackson and most of the characters from the series star too I Do not own PJO please review btw Tyson will proberly star but i could not fit him in the name section. idm consructive critism but would appreciate rerviews
1. Chapter 1 I Play Whack

The Redemption Chronicles

Odi heart hated bullies, and he couldn't think of a way to escape his current problem. His eyes scanned around for something to use or escape with but a shadow crossed his vision.

"Hey dorkface" Andrew yelled, his cronies sniggered stupidly at the insult, jack didnt reply, slowly stepping back trying to buy time for his escape. His eyes fell on a shadow and he was torn, he hated to travel this way; it made him queasy and weak like he had a fever. Andrew and his goons moved closer and closer, closing the gap between them .All of a sudden, he felt a familiar tingle in his arms and the urge to pull the shadows around him. As Andrew raised his fist to punch Jack, jack grasped the shadows like a lifeline and curled them around him. For a second he was weightless, feeling like a bird and then a sense of being pulled through a plughole, Colours swirling, he was pushed back into day and found he was behind Andrew. Andrew looked round quickly, not seeing Odi on the floor creeping towards him .Not wasting a second he knelt down and tied Andrew's shoes and goons together and tapped Andrew on his beefy shoulder, "what do you want, you runt" "come here so i can punch your little lights out". Andrew went to step forward but ended up face planting the concrete floor. Goon 1. and Goon 2 went to intercept Odi, but ended up with the same fate as there leader, the goons looked round dumbly, but Odi was already a small speck running away.

Odi was hiding in the toilets when the bell rang, Odi sighed in relief, and He could finally go to the safety of the classroom until the end of the day. Walking out of the toilets he bumped into his friend Alex Wright and Jodie Slater

"Where you been?" Jodie began but Alex Wright cut over her,

"I saw what you did to Andrew and his goons, dude. Pure awesomeness, how did you do it?" Before Odi took in the appearances of his friends, all currently living in St. Johns Children Orphanage, they struck up a friendship. They were the weirdest group of friends in history, thought. Alex was tall, athletic thirteen years old who was quite good looking and would have been popular with girls if he didn't hang around them. He had short curly blonde hair and piercing grey eyes .he wore a tattered hand me down of the school uniform. His face seemed to be always in a cheeky grin but his eyes scanned you, looking for weaknesses. Jodie was his opposite, straight black hair, pale white skin and startling Green eyes. She was pretty but played it down but made her look even better. She was athletic like the rest of the crew. She wore the same tattered school uniform as Odi and Alex but went out of her way to turn it black. Simply put she was a Goth whose bag was littered Shiny badges of bands Odi had never even heard off. He whispered to them "I'll tell you later" silencing the questions already forming on Alex's and Jodie's mouths.

He pushed past them and made his way to sit at his desk, getting ready for an hour of idleness. Half-way through the lesson, he thought he saw a shape on the building opposites roof; he dismissed the idea out of his head by trying to listen to Miss Morgan, his favourite teacher. She was talking about History and they had reached his favourite part of the Curriculum: Greek and Roman Mythology, Miss Morgan had just started talking about King Midas when Odi started noticing a strange musky smell, that reminded him off trips to the reptile part of the zoo, Snakes and Lizards, as soon as he had the thought, it seemed like Gigantic python suddenly appeared. Noisily, the class burst into screams and shouts, girls running to stand on the tables and boys shuffling warily to the edge of the classroom; rearing its head it slithered its way to Odi and went to wrapping and constricting his legs together. A Alex and Jodie stood paralysed by fear of the gigantic snake. Now that it was up close, Odi couldn't help but admire its size and the concealed strength

Alex was the first to unfreeze and try to find a way to release his best friend and then Jodie followed his idea of getting a fire extinguisher and whacking the python on its head in the snake's muscles as it crushed his legs. repeatedly. Without warning a cloaked figure burst down the door and pulled out a three metre long blade of bronze and quickly parried and dodged the snake's lunges. The snake forgetting that it was holding Odi captive slithered towards the figure and went to constrict their legs but the man was quicker and sliced of snakes head with a sickening shlick. The body disintegrated into a small pile of yellow dust and with that the figure sheathed his sword and ran out of the room. The bell rang and school had finished but the students snapped out of their daze and acted as if nothing had happened but Odi, Alex and Jodie were obviously shocked and traumatized by todays speedily walked back to the orphanage,not wanting to encourage another attack.


	2. Chapter 2 Im Going Crazy

The Redemption Chronicles

**2**

Im Going Crazy

As soon as they were in the door, they collapsed against it in relief; they managed to get out of school alive .Alex got up and walked into the kitchen to get himself a snack. He came back with his arms full with food. The others looked at him in disbelief. "How can you be hungry, we've just survived being killed by a giant snake"

Alex replied defensively "what? I get hungry in dangerous situations" Jodie sighed in expiration, whereas Odi tried sneaking a bit of Alex's food away from him. "Hey back off its mine"

Odi gave up and went to his bedroom and motioned for the others to follow him, the carer appeared and stopped there progress. "Hi children, how was your day?"

The Carer's real name was Maddie French was looked like a grumpy old hag who looked like she was the stereotypical idea of a witch crossed with Santa Claus and was a woman who vaguely reminded Odi of a Bowling ball, but she was in fact a happy jolly women who liked to cook and loved looking after kids and tried to give them a nice home and went out of her way to stop thinking of themselves as orphans and that they now had a family of their own. Odi reached and gave her hug and said "we had an okay day just the usual" to which Maddie smiled and asked if they would like something to eat. They all placed their orders and hurried to Odi's room. There they started discussing the days turn of events.

"Where did that snake come from?" Alex asked with his mouthful of cake.

"I don't know but we would have been screwed if that hooded guy hadn't saved us" Odi answered

"What I want to know is why he was there in the first place ?" Jodie asked. Everybody thought about that for a minute, unable to answer the question .Odi broke the silence by getting up and pulling out his school books and started to do his homework at that Jodie and Alex left to do their homework, not meeting again until after dinner. If Odi had looked at the window, he would have seen a hooded figure standing on the roof opposite his bedroom. That night Odi fell asleep straight away with a smile on his face but his dreams were far from happy.

He dreamt he was at a summer camp, kids running about in battle armour and a rectangle shape of different styled was a glowing gold on and another made of dark black obsidian but before he could see anymore, he was dragged away and was thrown into an arena, dark shapes sat in the seats and he was unable to make out there features he turned to the shape in front of him and pulled out a Greek style bronze sword and blocked the strike, he went to land his own but the figure whipped Odis sword out of his hand and pointed the tip to his neck. However before he could move he was transported again, but to an abandoned house, the cloaked figure was sitting down looking and talking at a figure in the mist he moved closer to try and here more of the sentence.

"he was nearly killed today by the Python today! Its getting harder and harder to help him, so far he has no idea who he is thanks to the mist and I even couldn't tell who's child he was only that it was something older than the gods but his friends were easy to figure out that they are one of Athena's and Aphrodite's kids he is powerful, even more than Percy."

"I am aware of this" the image in the mist replied angrily "you must escort him to the infernal camp, it is the only place safe for him, that was the deal we struck, it was hard enough convincing my brother to sneak you under Hades nose!".

The cloaked figure didn't reply for a minute. He then said "I appreciate it my lady but how will I get him there, he would need to trust me but he barely knows me". The image in the mist was about to reply but stopped she spoke in a whisper just loud enough for Odi to hear "damn he's here, you will take him to camp tomorrow and make sure he is okay or ill send you to Tartarus" she said gently but the threat must have been worse than it sounded because he froze instantly and said "yes my lady"

"Good now I will expect a report on the way there"

"Yes my lady"

"Now to deal with Odi" The shape in the mist started chanting and Odi woke up with a start, his bed was damp with sweat. He thought about the conversation yesterday as he was getting ready for school and decided to tell Alex and Jodie hoping they would help him figure out who the two people they were walking to school he told them about his dream and asked what they thought about it.

"Its confusing" Alex said." "you're saying they were talking about you and didn't realise you were there and talked about Greek mythology like in Miss Morgan's class, and they said I was a son of Athena and Jodie was a daughter of Aphrodite. Did they mention who you were?" Odi shook his head, that was what was puzzling about his dream, it was centred on him but he still did not understand any of the talking.

"so we are supposedly going to a camp today? Sounds fun. " Jodie said sarcastically as they went there separate ways for the first two lessons .Alex said see you later as he went to P.E and Jodie said she would catch them later while she went to science ,leaving Odi to maths. The day passed like a blur, Andrew wasn't in today so he didn't get beaten to a pulp and he could almost forget about yesterday and his dream. Almost. it was still hovering on his mind when the bell finally rang, ending school and he waited for Alex and Jodie outside the school gates.


	3. Chapter 3

"So we are supposedly going to a camp today? Sounds fun. " Jodie said sarcastically as they went there separate ways for the first two lessons .Alex said see you later as he went to P.E and Jodie said she would catch them later while she went to science ,leaving Odi to maths. The day passed like a blur, Andrew wasn't in today so he didn't get beaten to a pulp and he could almost forget about yesterday and his dream. Almost. It was still hovering on his mind when the bell finally rang, ending school and he waited for Alex and Jodie outside the school gates.

They met five minutes after the bell, the sun glared down on them as they made there way to the orphanage, to the garden. They gratefully sat down in the shade, Maddie came out with a tray of ice cold lemonade, the kids took the glasses and proceeded to drain them, not stopping until not a drop was left. Maddie took the tray and walked back in side; as soon as she was out of earshot they started talking g.

"Maybe we should start packing if were going to camp".

"Do you actually think we are going to a camp we never heard of, with a random person with a sword?" Jodie replied sarcastically.

"We don't have a choice, he might be in danger if we don't and I've seen his patron, she's terrifying." Odi paling at the thought of the Man's Patron after the.

"Let him be in danger then, why do we have to go?" Jodie shouted angrily. Odi couldn't believe he's friend was saying this.

"Why? Camp sounds awesome" Alex said excitedly

"Let's put it to a vote" Odi asked diplomatically "those who want to go to the camp". Alex and Odi raised their hands. "And those who don't want to" Jodie raised her hand.

"Sorry Jo" Alex said with a smirk

"We did take vote" he said sympathetically "everybody start packing"

Everybody had packed, they only packed essential things, and Alex was close to crying when they said he couldn't pack his Xbox. "Why? Its not causing trouble and I get bored easily"Odi resisted stubbornly against Alex's pestering but finally relented. They agreed to pretend to be asleep but were actually alert; Alex gave them a couple of energy drinks from his stash. They drank one and kept the others just in case, it was gonna be a long night.

Odi must have dozed off, because when he woke a shadow appeared towering over him. Before he could shout for help, the figure covered his mouth and spoke.

"Shush, im here…."

"To take us to camp" Odi finished. The cloaked figure's gripped loosened in angry and half stunned he whispered harshly in Odi's ear "how much do you know?" The tone itself wasn't threatening but there was still a threat in the air.

"I don't know anything "he whispered back just as harshly, Jodie and Alex crept into the room, Alex wielding a rolling pin and Jodie brandishing a kitchen knife. The cloaked man eyed their makeshift weapons wearily "don't do anything you will regret" he said, eyes never leaving them.

"Tell us why you saved us and why you are taking us to camp"

"I can't" he replied. "I have to get you to the camp; I swear on the River Styx, ill will tells you more on the way. Please trust me, you're in great danger". Thunder rolled in the distance and Jodie lowered her weapon grudgingly. "Okay but I want answers and you better not be lying".

They shuffled to the door quietly, and were met with the huge figure of Mrs French, cutting them off.

"Hi, where are you going at this time" she said quietly.

"We were planning on going …."Odi stuttered

Quickly, the hooded figure moved forward and asked to see Mrs French privately .They walked to the kitchen and he took down his hood and Maddie had tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were dead."

"My Patron Brought me back to life"

"Who is your patro-who cares, all that matters is your alive again" Maddie started crying louder and hugged the figure in a bone breaking hug. He extracted himself.

"You can't tell anyone else, just IM Chiron that someone is bringing a few more demigods but please don't tell anyone, including my father".

"I thought you would have wanted him to know your okay?"

"I do, more than anything, but if Hades finds out I escaped, I would have to go back, however my patron promised Immortality like Artemis's Hunters. When the time is right, ill reveal myself when Hades can't drag me back to Elysium" he finished.

"Okay, when do you want me to IM Chiron?"

"IM him about an hour after I leave with them "without saying goodbye he left the room and ushered the kids into the cold dark of night, the wind howling around them.

"Line Break"

"C'mon, we're nearly there, just a few more meters"

"Im too tired" Alex moaned

This was the second day they had been traveling to the camp, and it had been an eventful thirty four hours. As soon as they got out of the house, the wind started to claw hungrily at their clothes .They had stolen a car to get where they were now, A few metres away from the camps Border. The Figure was tying his best to push them the final few steps.

"Guys, get a move on, if we don't we might have to fight a monster worse than the one I faced at school, but there are plenty worse ones".

"Fine"

They made a crawl to the unsuspicious looking strawberry field.

"It's a field"

"Yeah so"

"It's a strawberry field"

"Move three more steps closer"

As soon as he took the third step, he had disappeared, five minutes passed and the others were getting edgy until he came back.

"You guys have got to see this". The others moved forward and Odi couldn't believe what he saw. A warm sweet smell shifted from the fields, a rectangle of bizarre looking cabins, one pure black obsidian, another as bright as the sun. An arena towered over the cabins. Snapping out of their revere, they moved forward to

"This is the big house; this is where Chiron will meet you guys and where our Oracle lives, and now I have to go" He felt stronger already, he guessed his patron had held her side of the bargain .He stepped backwards eager to escape from here before someone recognises him as he stepped backwards he bumped into something ,when he looked round it was the side of a palomino horse .

"Careful, you'll injure someone like that, and now who have we got here"

"Im Odi, this is Alex" who was staring at Chiron in shock

"Wow you're a centaur"

"..And this is Jodie" he gestured to the Goth

"Ah I see you are familiar with Greek mythology. Nice to meet you three ,I just need a word with your keeper but I will be back, PERCY "

A tanned black haired boy in Bronze and leather armour rushed into the patio "yes Chiron, You called"

"I need you to take these three into the big house for hot chocolate and a talk"!

"Ok" he replied "follow me"

The four children walked towards the big house with Percy, bombarding him questions.

When they reached the Big House, They walked to his room once there Chiron pulled the figure to one side and pulled down the hood revealing Blonde wavy hair, sly looking eyes and a white shimmering scar down the side of his face.

"Luke!" Chiron exclaimed and pulled the startled demigod into a hug before wondering how he escaped Elysium.

A.N Bet you didnt see that coming,not sure what the filler for a few chapters will be but im gonna include a sword fight and a bully to pick on Odi Mssg me if you have ideas you want put in and dont forget to review thnx


End file.
